


parallel visions

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Quest of Erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They have each other but the idea of walking towards Erebor brings different dreams to Fili and Kili.





	parallel visions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts).



> for linane, :)

Kili has a dream. 

He’s in the grand chamber of Erebor. Statues of his ancestors line the walls, rising upwards towards the crest of the mountain. There’s cheering behind him but he pays no heed to the mass of happy voices.

He has eyes only for the throne and the dwarf who sits upon it.

His brother is decked out in the finest fabrics Erebor has to offer, ruby red and trimmed in gold. The beads in his braids have been gilded to match and all his elegance is magnified by the heavy crown resting on his brow.

Kili takes the first step up towards the throne and Fili’s eyes leave the crowd to focus on him. 

More steps and then he’s next to the throne, at Fili’s side and his brother turns towards him. Fili’s eyes are warm, his nose crinkling as he grins at Kili and reaches across the throne to take his hand.

Kili’s breathe leaves him. All the wealth of Erebor, the crowds of cheering people, the power of the crown, none of that matters because Fili’s smile is only for him.

 

___________

 

Kili wakes slowly. There are fingertips pressing into the dip of his waist and lips graze against his shoulder. He buries his face further against the pillows and makes a noise of appreciation.

“G’morning,” Fili whispers behind him, dropping another kiss to his warm skin before sliding away. Kili groans, feeling the bed shift from the absence of Fili, and pulls the covers closer to his face.

“Have nice dreams?” Fili inquires from somewhere across the room.

Kili hums a positive note, cracking his eyes open.

“Of me?” Fili’s smiling at him.

“Yes,” Kili answers. “And Erebor.”

Fili’s eyebrows draw together and his mouth takes on that pinched look that Kili normally interprets as testy but it’s too early in the morning to parse out Fili’s mixed emotions towards their upcoming journey. He’ll worry about that later, when they’re at their chores and the sun’s significantly higher above the tips of Ered Luin’s hills.

 

___________

 

Fili has a dream.

He dreams he’s standing on a talus field, the peak of Erebor rising into the sky in front of him and the wind is blowing. It’s cold and strong, wiping his hair across his face and stinging his eyes sharp enough that they water.

He can hear Kili calling his name in the distance, followed by the faint clash of metal against metal. His brother’s call rises but Fili finds he cannot move towards it, as if his feet have turned to stone.

He looks down at his hands, mirrored in their grip of his twin swords. There’s blood there, mired into the grooves and dripping down along the edges, spattering the stones under his feet.

Fili’s eyes cut back up to the mountain. He’s alone, his name on the wind and a kingdom of blood before him.


End file.
